Avis de recherche
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Queen of Hearts : Ecrire sur un personnage recherché. Sirius Black est un fugitif. Il est probablement le criminel le plus recherché du monde magique...


**Défi "Pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **Queen of Hearts : Écrire sur un personnage recherché**

* * *

Sirius en avait assez de fuir et de se cacher. Il était un fugitif et ce depuis son évasion d'Azkaban.  
Il était connu pour avoir été le seul sorcier à réussir à s'échapper d'Azkaban seul, sans aide extérieure.

Il vivait avec les regrets chevillés au corps. Il regrettait d'avoir convaincu ses meilleurs amis de ne pas le choisir lui en tant que gardien du secret. Il regrettait de s'être laissé enfermer. Il regrettait d'avoir perdu treize ans de sa vie à Azkaban.

Il avait cru devenir fou en reconnaissant Peter le traître aussi près de son filleul. Son filleul qu'il avait abandonné.  
Alors, au lieu de continuer à se laisser aller, survivant tant bien que mal au milieu des détraqueurs, il s'était évadé.

Il en était réduit à se cacher, accusé de crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis.  
Il aurait probablement abandonné sans l'amour que lui portait Harry.

Juste après son évasion, il avait gardé son apparence animagus. Il trouvait plus facilement de la nourriture en tant que chien. Il lui suffisait de se poster à l'arrière des restaurants et de pencher légèrement la tête pour que la plupart des restaurateurs aient pitié de lui et ne lui donnent des restes.

Il avait erré des semaines, croisant parfois des affiches promettant des récompenses de plus en plus fortes pour sa capture. Voir sa photo ou de grossiers portraits robots éveillaient en lui des sentiments mitigés.  
Il se sentait horrifié de voir ce que lui - le fier Gryffondor - était devenu. Mais en même temps, il était totalement détaché. Sirius Black était mort en même temps que James et Lily.

Il savait qu'il était recherché. Les Aurors voulaient le renvoyer à Azkaban. Les Mangemorts voulaient le tuer. Harry voulait le sauver.  
Et lui, Sirius, ce bon vieux Patmol, courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour y échapper.

Tant qu'il était en fuite, le grand chien noir conservait l'illusion d'une liberté chèrement acquise. Il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne. Personne ne risquait d'être tué ou blessé à cause de lui.  
Personne ne se mettrait en danger pour l'aider.

La solitude était depuis longtemps devenue une amie proche, un peu comme une couverture chaude dans laquelle il était bon de se blottir par une nuit d'hiver bien froide. Il avait appris à l'apprivoiser puis à l'aimer durant ses longues années d'incarcération. Il lui était plus confortable d'être seul, plongé dans ses pensées et dans ses souvenirs.  
Il s'était même détaché de tout contact humain. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses semblables.

Il pensa que toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimé l'avaient abandonné. James et Lily étaient morts. Peter les avaient tous trahi. Rémus, ce bon vieux Lunard, avait réellement cru qu'il était un meurtrier et un traître.  
Dumbledore l'avait regardé être emmené menottes aux poignets, hurlant son innocence, sans dire le moindre mot en sa faveur.  
Sa famille n'en était plus une depuis bien longtemps.  
Même Harry, bébé Harry, son filleul adoré avait disparu, sans qu'il ne puisse le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras.  
Que dire d'Emmeline Vance, sa douce Emmeline, de qui il avait été secrètement amoureux ? Lily lui avait appris sa mort peu avant d'être tuée à son tour.

Il avait donné sa vie à l'ordre de Phénix, se battant pour une cause juste, et l'ordre lui avait pris ses meilleurs amis, la femme de sa vie, son filleul, sa liberté, son honneur.  
Si seulement tout ces sacrifices avaient permis la fin des horreurs... Mais ils avaient tous échoué.

Maintenant, il voulait juste se trouver un coin tranquille, où il serait seul, et où il pourrait cesser de courir en regardant par dessus son épaule. Où il pourrait aller chercher à manger sans être obligé de dissimuler qui il était.

Sirius soupira, fatigué. Il se promit d'aider encore un peu Harry, puis une fois certain que son filleul ne risquerait plus rien, il ferait ses adieux au monde pour disparaître et finir ses jours tranquillement, comme il en rêvait de plus en plus.  
Azkaban ne l'avait pas épargné mais il n'avais jamais été gagné par la folie. Il savait donc parfaitement qu'il ne serait jamais réhabilité. Le nom des Black serait à jamais marqué du sceau de l'infamie.  
Il pouvait toujours écouter Harry rêver d'emménager avec lui, il savait que ce jour n'arriverait pas, quelque soit la force à laquelle ils l'espéraient tous les deux.

Il se cala dans le canapé inconfortable de sa maison de famille, et se demanda ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si tout n'avait pas aussi mal tourné pour lui...

Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une réponse satisfaisante à ses rêveries, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

En un clin d'œil, il était debout, baguette en main, aux aguets.

Lorsqu'il vit la femme entrer dans son salon, d'une démarche altière, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris et de rester bouche-bée.  
\- Narcissa.

La femme lui sourit doucement, et son visage perdit un peu de sa dureté. Il retrouva l'espace d'un battement de cœur le visage rieur de sa cousine, sa préférée des trois sœurs Black.  
\- Sirius.

Elle le dévisageait, essayant probablement de retrouver le garçon qu'il avait été autrefois. Mais le Sirius d'antan était mort, usé par tant de chagrin et de morts. La femme soupira légèrement.  
\- Sirius, je suis venue te demander de l'aide.

Il eut l'impression d'avoir mal entendu.  
\- Lucius est d'accord avec ça ?

L'expression de Narcissa se durcit, et un pli cruel se forma au coin de sa bouche, la faisant ressembler à Bellatrix.  
\- Laisse le en dehors de ça. Je suis venue demander l'aide de mon cousin. Acceptes-tu de m'écouter au moins ?

Sirius, surpris et curieux, acquiesça en silence. La femme face à lui se détendit et commença à parler.

\- Lucius a offert notre fils en pâture pour se racheter de ses disgrâces. Il va être marqué et je ne peux rien y faire. Par contre je sais que mon Drago n'est pas un assassin. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie... Il... J'ai d'ores et déjà obligé Bellatrix à me lier à Severus pour qu'il protège Drago... Qu'il tue à sa place. Mais...  
\- Mais au moment où Rogue prendra la place de ton fils, celui-ci deviendra un traître pour les deux camps.  
\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il n'est pas mauvais...  
\- Narcissa. Que veux-tu ?

La femme eut l'air de vieillir d'un coup, comme si jusqu'à cet instant elle n'avait pas pris conscience de la portée des risques que couraient son fils.

\- Protège-le. Il est ton cousin, Sirius.  
\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Narcissa Malefoy, autrefois Black, inclina la tête, comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrai rien de plus de son cousin.

Pour sa part, Sirius était partagé. Drago était son petit cousin et si Narcissa était venue lui demander son aide, alors le garçon pouvait peut être encore être sauvé.  
Mais il savait tout de ses relations houleuses avec Harry. Et son filleule avait aussi besoin de lui.

Pourtant, alors qu'il préparait un maigre baluchon pour s'éloigner de la maison - au cas où la visite de Narcissa ait été un piège - il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne pouvait pas choisir quel garçon sauver.  
Ils étaient tous les deux des enfants pris au milieu d'une guerre sanglante. Il ne pouvait pas décider d'en sacrifier un pour aider l'autre...

Quand Sirius se réveilla, suite à la bataille du Ministère, il se demanda un instant où il était. Il se souvenait de la folie de Bellatrix, du sort qui arrivait sur lui. Il se souvenait avoir été happé et ... Le trou noir.

Et le voilà qui s'éveillait non pas au Ministère mais en pleine forêt, légèrement nauséeux.

Oubliant ses questions, il se mit en marche. Au bout de quelques heures, il trouva un chalet moldu apparemment abandonné.  
Il en profita pour se laver, rafraîchir ses vêtements d'un sort, se raser. Une vieille boîte de fruits au sirop lui permis de manger.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il transplanait en plein Londres sorcier.

La première chose qu'il nota était qu'il n'était plus recherché. La seconde chose était qu'il avait fait un bond dans le temps d'environ six mois.

Tout le monde le croyait mort.

Il fut soulagé d'apprendre que Harry était en vie. Néanmoins, les choses semblaient devenir compliquées à Poudlard et il décida de contacter son vieil ennemi, Severus Rogue, pour avoir des informations sur les deux garçons qu'il voulait - et devait aider.

Si ce bon vieux Servilus fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. C'est d'un air parfaitement impassible qu'il le fit entrer dans ses appartements.  
Narcissa bien évidemment avait réussi à lui parler de la presque-promesse de Sirius de prendre soin de son fils.  
Rogue lui tendit un verre de Whisky pur feu sans un mot. Il attendit que Sirius l'ait bu pour prendre la parole.  
\- Toujours en vie Black ? Ton petit numéro au Ministère a fait des étincelles...  
Sirius fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.  
\- Black, tu es sensé être mort. Ton filleul te pleure et a juré de te venger. Au passage il rend cinglé tous les membres de l'Ordre moi y compris. Narcissa t'en veux.  
\- Narcissa ?  
\- Suite à ce jour, Lucius a été arrêté et emprisonné. Mais en représailles, Drago a été marqué presque aussitôt. Narcissa avait espéré que... tu lui éviterai la marque.  
\- Crois moi, j'aurai préféré.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant en chien de faïence, puis Rogue soupira.  
\- Le gamin doit tuer Albus. Il ne sait pas que je suis au courant de sa "grande mission". Je le vois se détruire à petit feu et je ne peux rien faire.  
\- Tu as un plan ?  
\- Moi ? Non. Albus oui. Il veut que je le tue pour que Drago ne devienne pas un tueur.  
\- Tuer Albus ?  
\- Il est mourant, Black. Il ne lui reste que peu de temps. Il va envoyer Harry sur les routes d'ici peu.  
\- Tu es en train de me mener en bateau...  
\- Albus a découvert un moyen de vaincre. Mais il a été infecté par un artefact de magie noire. Il se meurt, le poison est en train de le tuer et de le rendre fou. A la seconde où il sera tué, le Ministère s'emparera de Poudlard et cette école deviendra une véritable usine à Mangemorts. Albus a donc décidé d'éloigner Potter d'ici, en lui confiant une mission.

Sirius secoua la tête doucement.  
\- Ce monde est fou.

L'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban soupira d'un air triste. Il allait redevenir l'ennemi public, recherché à travers le pays. Mais il ne serait plus seul. Il serait accompagné d'Harry et de Drago Malefoy, qui deviendraient eux aussi des personnes recherchées. Trois fugitifs, devant cohabiter, pour remplir une mystérieuse mission confiée par un vieillard mourant probablement déjà à moitié fou.

A l'instant même où les Mangemorts entraient dans Poudlard, tout était en place. Albus était dans la tour d'Astronomie avec Harry. Le vieil homme préparait sa mort, tandis que le jeune héros ignorait que sa vie était sur le point de basculer. Severus Rogue escortait Drago Malefoy au devant de son destin. Sirius Black attendait le premier de ses protégés.

Les événements s'enchaînèrent. Quelques secondes avant que Drago ne fasse irruption dans la tour d'Astronomie, Albus stupéfixa Harry avant de le recouvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité. Le jeune homme ne serait qu'un spectateur impuissant de ce qui allait se passer.

Drago se dressa face au Directeur, et leva sa baguette, le désarmant d'un geste nerveux. Mais le vieil homme avait eu raison de placer de l'espoir en le jeune Serpentard : Drago fut incapable de le tuer. Au moment où Dumbledore lui offrait la rédemption qu'il souhaitait tant, Severus entra avec fracas. Ils manquaient de temps, les Mangemorts arrivaient.

Un minuscule hochement de tête de son vieil ami, et il leva sa baguette vers lui avant de prononcer les mots qui lui seraient fatals. Drago hurla, haïssant de tout son être son parrain qui le condamnait à rester du mauvais côté.

Le maître des potions agrippa le bras de Drago et alors que Potter sortait de sa paralysie, il se jeta avec lui par la fenêtre, transplanant pendant la chute.

Tandis que les aurors maîtrisaient les derniers Mangemorts, Harry hurlait la perte de son mentor tout en maudissant Rogue de sa trahison.

A quelques kilomètres de là, à l'orée d'une forêt, Drago Malefoy faisait face à son destin.  
Le jeune homme fit connaissance avec son cousin, et découvrit qu'il allait devenir un fugitif en sa compagnie.  
Maintenant que tous pensaient qu'il avait tué Dumbledore, il devenait à son tour une des personnes les plus recherchées du monde magique...

* * *

 **Il est probable que cet OS ait un jour une suite, rien que pour réécrire légèrement l'histoire...  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


End file.
